Forum:3
Something I'm working on Metroid-wise that needs some discussion and work before I add it to the wiki: I'm growing convinced that the series, particularly the assorted Prime games, contains a repeated motif of the number 3', much like the Halo games frequently involve the number 7. A few examples (I'll create an exhaustive list at a later date): Kraid's three eyes and three claws, the three nuclei of the Metroid, the three Energy controllers that must be restored, the three suits available in nearly all Metroid games, the Prime ''trilogy, three Amorbis, and so forth. So: my question is: does three actually appear in Metroid significantly more than any other number (there's a lot of fours and some fives, too), or am I just seeing things... "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai]], and I approve this message."'' 00:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :3 is just a commonly used number. Especially in video games. Trilogies are really common for some odd reason (why the heck is everything a trilogy). Technically, there are four energy controllers on Aether (8 if you include Dark Aether). There were three amorbis to provide a progressive boss fight but doesn't go on for too long. Kraid has 3 eyes just to keep him from having only two. And what do you mean by the 3 suits available? Do you mean the Power/Fusion, Varia, Gravity? Because that is in only Super, Prime, Fusion, ZM, and Other M. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:55, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Obviously, all of these have to serve some purpose. But then there should be a similar number of fours and twos. Also, a small nitpick- you left out the Varia, PED, and Hazard suits in Corruption, and the Light, Dark, and Varia in Echoes. To narrow the scope a bit, let us focus for a moment on the Prime trilogy, where I think the symbolism is strongest. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 20:02, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Using Wikitroid's own search engine, I've been counting numbers until my eyes can't focus, and been getting nowhere. I'm going to start with what I'm sure of- a recurring pattern of three dots that shows up on a lot of Luminoth architecture. From there, I'll conduct more detailed research. But the case for 3 is looking a lot weaker than when I started out. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 20:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. I've done some number-crunching using the search engine and a few boolean operators, and I've come to the conclusion that there is probably not anything special about the number three in the Prime series- although it is much more numerous than four or five, it is much less frequent than two. Therefore, I think what we're looking at is more just an object lesson in Benford's Law. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 20:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::At the suit thing, you said "the three suits" and that threw me off as it implied specific suits. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:27, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I dunno... I think 3 is used alot because 1) coincdence 2) The devs who incorporate 3 three into the design thinks it might look better. Imagine a Metroid with 36 nuclei... ① for Log Book. (User:mp3c) 19:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC)